Super Robot Wars V
Super Robot Wars V is a tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco for the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Like the previous titles of the series, Super Robot Wars V is a Tactical RPG game with story elements. Like other games, it follows the same basic structure: when a stage begins, the character receives introductory dialogue between playable characters, leading to the scenario on the battlefield. To complete a scenario, the player must accomplish scenario objectives. Some scenarios are longer, with multi-part missions or have new objectives added as the story unfolds. On battlefield, the player and enemy take turns to order their units with commands available, such as movement, attacking, forming squads and casting "Spirit Commands", a set of magic-like spells unique to each pilot. Once the scenario is cleared, more dialogue is exchanged between characters before the player is taken to an intermission menu. Here, units can be upgraded or optional parts installed, characters' stats and skills can be changed or upgraded, and other maintenance actions can be performed before the player continues on with the game. Newer gameplay elements is also been brought into the game with the reintroduction of the Beginner's Mode. It also introduces a new Skill Route and Skill Program function, which allows players to fully customize pilot's skills using Tactical Points, which were obtained through the game's play-through. The game also features two new gameplay mechanics: Extra Order and Extra Action. Extra Action allows player units to use ExC points in each stage to gain advantage in battle while Extra Order allows battleship units to raise spirits of each units. Plot The creation of the first unified government over all humanity, the Earth Federation, marked the beginning of a new era: New Correct Century, and the beginning of humanity's expansion into space. However, it was also said to be the beginning of a new era of war. The battle between Earthnoids and Spacenoids that began with the One Year War raged on through Char's Rebellion, giving way to the so-called 10 Year Void, a decade-long gap in recorded history. A century has passed since then, and after the end of the Jupiter War, the Earth Federation was invaded by an alien species known as the "Gamillas". The Gamillas established a forward base on Pluto, and launched planet bombs at Earth. The planet bombs destroyed the space colonies and devastated Earth. The oceans were evaporated, the air was polluted, and the survivors were forced to retreat to shelters deep underground. Scientists estimated that only one year remained before humanity's extinction. The story revolves around Soji Murakumo and Chitose Kisaragi, who were caught up with the war with the Gamillas in the New Correct Century. Around on their escape to the last hope of mankind: the Yamato, Soji/Chitose stumbles upon a mysterious mobile unit constructed by the federation. Dubbed as the VangRay, he/she pilots it in order to fend off the Gamillas invasion and buy time for the Yamato to appear and score humanity's first victory against them. In a promise of salvation from a distant planet known as Iscandar, Soji/Chitose joins up the Yamato crew in order to save mankind and departs on a journey of one hundred and sixty-eight thousand light years to Iscandar. Not knowing that strange dimensional disturbances they will encounter in the way. Works featured *Banpresto Originals **4th Super Robot Wars *Super Machine Zambot 3 *The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam **Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart **Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Steel 7 *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *The Brave Express Might Gaine *Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness *Getter Robo Armageddon *True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! **True Mazinger ZERO **True Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness *Full Metal Panic! **Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu **Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid **Full Metal Panic! (Light Novels) *Rebuild of Evangelion **Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone **Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance **Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redoc *Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199 *Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon Reception Category:Super Robot Wars games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2019 video games Category:Tactical role-playing games Category:Namco Bandai games Category:Crossover games